Power Surge
'''Power Surge '''is the thirteenth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show". Synopsis Sinestro discovers a special kind of Starro Fractal that makes him incredibly powerful, and he plans to overthrow Lex Luthor and defeat the Justice League once and for all! Plot While soaring through the air, Sinestro, discovers a massive mountain elevated into the sky - defying gravity. Flying closer, he discovers the mountain houses a Starro Fractal housed inside. When trying to take the fractal back to the Hall of Doom, bolts of pure energy surge though him, greatly enhancing his abilities. Naturally, the first thing the empowered villain does is fly back to his base to overthrow Lex Luthor. Luckily, the Flash also finds the airborne crag, and watches Sinestro leaving at top speeds. Outside of the Hall of Doom, Luthor shows his troops some newly installed territorial defenses in case the Justice League invades their headquarters. Sinestro arrives, and, flowing with power, immediately announces that he's taking over the Legion of Doom. Luthor obviously disagrees, and the two fight, but the pumped-up Sinestro is easily able to blast Luthor over the edge of a cliff. Luthor lands in a lake, but still alive for a few seconds until he enters a state of unconsciousness. With the remaining villains under his control, Sinestro announces the Justice League are his next target. The Flash, having followed Sinestro from the floating mountain, perceives the new developments as bad news. The Flash rushes back to the Hall of Justice, where he spits out an incoherent sequences of words vaguely relating to the current crisis. Giving explanations a second try, the Flash explains the story thus far to his fellow Leaguers. Batman concludes that the floating mountain isn't totally scientifically impossible. Superman and Brainiac 5 prepare to destroy the entire island. While Sinestro flies back to the island, Superman and Brainiac 5 arrive moments later. The two watch Sinestro re-charge his energy. To give Brainiac 5 time to plant the explosives, Superman engages Sinestro in an airborne chase. Superman swiftly dodges most of what Sinestro fires, but eventually is hit by his rarely seen optic blasts. He lands to deliver the finishing blast to Superman, but before a final shot can be fired, Sinestro's enhancements run out, and he is forced to go for another recharge, abandoning Superman. Brainiac 5 is passed by a soaring Sinestro, who discovers the timed charges Brainiac 5 left. The explosives detonate, and the floating island begins to collapse and explode. Before the ground loses form, Superman arrives to carry Brainiac 5 away from annihilation. With his ratty companion, Superman swan dives off the exploding alp and somehow the two survive thanks to Superman grabbing onto a tree. In the end of this episode, Sinestro, no longer having the island's resources to rely on, returns home to meet a restored and upset Luthor. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * A fight between Lex Luthor and Sinestro should parody a famous lightsaber duel between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in the third episode of the "Star Wars" film series, "Revenge of the Sith", which ends with Kenobi severing Anakin’s legs and left arm and leaving him to die at the bank of a lava river of the planet Mustafar. Category:Season 1